Niles' Triumph
by DannyFan66
Summary: Just a different kind of Dannyfan/Ichbin collaboration. See the A/N! It's a challange too...so...have at it folks. Let us know what you think! - D


Disclaimer: We do not own any part or character of The Nanny…if we did…it would be so much hotter than we all remember.

A/N: This is a little ditty Ichbin and I challenged ourselves to. We came up with 26 phrases, numbered them 1-26, tossed 26 numbers in a hat and took turns pulling them out and working them into a story. Here are the 26 phrases…care to give it a shot? If you do, just post your completed story and mention in the summary it's an answer to the Triumph Challenge. Let us know what you think of our version… - D (and I)

**Niles' Triumph**

**1--This is not what I had in mind when I said I wanted to go for a drive.**

**2--Friends? You call us friends?**

**3--God I love the way you smell.**

**4--There are many untold things you've yet to learn about me.**

**5--Have you seen the wrapping paper? The one with the penguins on it?**

**6--I do believe those ladies are staring at us.**

**7--I will have you, never doubt it, not for a second.**

**8--47th street. If you can get me there in 15minutes, there's an extra 50 in it for you.**

**9--I swear by all that's good and holy, I'll never leave you.**

**10--How come there is no cell service in the middle of freakin' Manhattan!?!**

**11--I don't care how many miles I have to travel, the distance will never be too great.**

**12--Well, truth be told, I haven't always been in this line of work.**

**13--Canada? Why on earth should I go to Canada?**

**14--Was that a polar bear?**

**15--I seem to remember that there used to be a house under all that snow.**

**16--Your eyes. Even when we fight I can't help but get lost in them.**

**17--How do you forget to pack underwear?**

**18--It was right here! It didn't get up and walk away by itself!**

**19--There's nothing worth watching on TV, what are we supposed to do now?**

**20-- Mr. and Mrs. Babcock? Is that the best you could come up with? Now what are we going to do?**

**21-- You know, I can see your belly button.**

**22—Waiting for toast? Why does one wait for toast?**

**23—Right now, I could kill her with my bare hands!**

**24-- That's it, just a little to the left and you've got it.**

**25-- I could do this all night and not get tired.**

**26-- Someday we'll look back on all the shit we've gone through here and laugh. Then, we'll have mind numbing sex.**

**Niles' Triumph**

"This is not what I had in mind when I said I wanted to go for a drive." Niles said to himself, sitting in rush hour traffic. He was on his way to bring the papers that Maxwell said had to be at the theatre 'right now', and wished that he could actually be driving out of town, taking the Aston Martin for a spin in the country.

"Niles…" CC nearly whined. "What in the hell is taking so long?"

Niles rolled his eyes at the blonde beauty, who chose that moment to slip into the passenger seat next to him. "It's an accident, Miss Babcock. I have no idea how long it will take."

"Can't you get us around it?" CC looked at him hopefully.

Niles turned to face her and realized just how very stunning she was. "No, I don't think I can get the limo around this mess." Niles paused a moment glancing away. "Now my 1966 Triumph…that I could get around on."

"You have a classic Harley?" CC asked bewildered.

Niles did a slow turn to again face her. "No…I have a 1966 mint condition Harley Davidson Triumph."

"I'd love to take a ride on it." CC heard herself say before she realized.

Niles raised an eyebrow. "Well, I don't let anyone ride it, without me. And I usually only take it on long trips. It's much more fun on the open road."

"I bet." CC smirked. "Niles, the next time you take her out for a ride…could I come along?"

Niles wasn't sure how to react. "Well, as I said, I usually only take her out for long trips. You have to be prepared to be away for some time."

CC felt a sudden wave of calm roll through her. "I can't wait. It would be more than worth it."

"It could be a great distance, Miss Babcock. And you'd be on the back, with…me." Niles offered, hoping she'd still be interested.

"I don't care how many miles I have to travel; the distance will never be too great." CC locked eyes with him and realized she meant far more than agreeing to a nice long ride on Niles' motorcycle.

Niles looked at her quizzically, "Do you really mean that?" He asked before he could stop himself.

CC seemed a little taken aback, not only by his question, but by her own words. She looked back at him and nodded softly, "Yes, Niles. I really did." Well, she had finally said it. Niles smiled broadly back at her and she could read the happiness all over him.

"Well, that's ... that's great!" Niles winked quickly and returned his attention to the road as the traffic started to move. "We could go to Canada."

"Canada? Why on earth should I go to Canada?" CC retorted.

"We, Miss Babcock, we, remember?"

The day arrived for their trip and Niles, still not certain that she would show up, paced in his black jeans and royal blue pullover.

"Hello, hello!" CC nearly sang out as she tossed open the door to the mansion. "Niles…are you ready to go?"

Niles tilted his head at this new and odd CC Babcock. "I am. Are you sure you really want to go?"

"Oh…I'm sure, Butler Boy." _More now having seen you in that sweater and those painted on jeans. _CC didn't even try to hide the fact she was indeed checking him out.

"Helmet, Miss Babcock." Niles handed CC a black helmet and grabbed his leather bomber jacket. "Are you ready?"

"You know Niles…" CC started as he held the door for her. "I never would've imagined you on a motorcycle."

Niles tossed his impish grin at her. "There are many untold things you've yet to learn about me."

Just as they were about to walk out the door, Grace came down the stairs. "Niles, have you seen the wrapping paper? The one with the penguins on it?"

"Of course Miss Grace. I put it in the kitchen yesterday, in the cupboard with all the other wrapping paper."

"Thanks Niles!" As she headed to get it, she tossed over her shoulder, "Have a great trip!"

Niles and CC made their way to I-87. After nearly two hours CC needed to stop. "Niles…I need you to stop," she whined in his ear.

Niles pulled over at the first safe stopping area. "What's the matter?" He asked stepping off the bike.

"We've been going for almost two hours. I just needed to get off the back of the bike and stretch my legs. Aren't you even a little tired?" CC stumbled into his arms on shaky legs.

"I could do this all night and not get tired." Niles stood with his hands on her hips where he caught her.

Their eyes met and he held her gaze. "Miss Babcock," Niles started.

"CC..." CC interrupted, "Call me CC." She smiled at him.

Niles smiled at her comment, and quickly placed a soft kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. You are so beautiful."

CC smiled bashfully at him, "Thanks Niles. I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Well, I guess now that we're friends..." Niles started

"Friends? You call us friends?" CC joked. "When did we stop being enemies?"

Niles looked so deeply into her eyes she thought for a moment she may very well faint. "I'd say about the time I decided to do this." Niles pulled her tightly to his chest and kissed her again. This kiss was very different. Niles ran his tongue slowly along the small slit of her lips begging entrance. When CC parted her lips on a small sigh, Niles slipped his tongue into the warmth of her mouth and their tongues stroked and caressed for what seemed like an eternity.

When the need for air finally pulled them from each other Niles moved to kiss the soft spot on her throat just beneath her left ear. CC released an uncontrolled moan and dropped her head back giving Niles better access. "Oh, Niles…"

Niles lifted her head to meet her eyes once again. "I've waited more than fifteen years to do that."

CC was noticeably shocked. "Really?" Niles grinned and nodded. "Well, Butler Boy, what kept you?"

"It hasn't always been easy between us, CC…" Niles grinned impishly at her.

CC kissed his silliness away. "You've got that right, Baby."

Niles kissed her again, warmly, deeply and with love and abandon. "Someday we'll look back on all the shit we've gone through here and laugh. Then, we'll have mind numbing sex."

CC laughed with him, kissed him quickly and then said "Hopefully, we'll do that sooner rather than later." Niles eyes opened in shock and watched her grab her helmet. "Shall we?" she said.

Smiling back, Niles answered, "We shall..." and climbed on the motorcycle.

As CC got on behind him, she leaned against him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. She got as close as she could to him with her helmet on and whispered, "God, I love the way you smell..."

Niles squeezed her hand and they were off.

They arrived in Montreal with little effort and tried to decide what to do first. "Niles, where are we going to stay?"

"Well, we can stay where ever you'd like, I usually find a nice, albeit inexpensive hotel and drop my things there." Niles offered as they sipped from their bottles of water in the Tim Horton's parking lot. "I'm rarely at the hotel except to sleep, I spend most of my vacation trying to see as much as possible."

CC sashayed up to him and toyed with the collar of his bomber jacket. "Well, the hotel could in fact have quite a bit too see, this time around." She kissed him so softly he felt a slight shiver run up his spine.

Niles grabbed her tightly and pulled her into his arms. "I will have you; never doubt it, not for a second."

"Oh, I don't doubt it." CC smiled up at him and welcomed his kiss. When they pulled apart, she continued, "In fact, I'm counting on it."

"Well, well, Miss Babcock. Let's find that hotel then."

The sun had already set as they headed across the Champlain Bridge into the actual city. Niles, who had been here before, slowed the bike as they crested the top of the bridge and pointed the lights out to CC.

Turning his head back just slightly, he said "Look over to the right, this is one of the best views of Montreal."

Breathtaking was the only word to come to CC's mind. Sure, New York had a lot of great skylines and she had seen them many times. However, seeing the lights of this city with Niles next her made it one of the most special and she took the time to engrave the moment in her memory.

"Thanks for pointing it out, Niles," she squeezed him softly and rested her head against his back.

It took only another fifteen minutes for them to pull up to the Chateau Versailles on Sherbrooke Street, and another fifteen for the bellboy to show them into their room.

"How about we change and go for dinner? There's a great little jazz bar not far from here called Upstairs," Niles proposed.

"That sounds wonderful. You want the bathroom first?" CC offered as she opened her suitcase. He didn't have a chance to answer when he heard her swear under her breath.

"What's the matter?" Niles asked.

"I...this is a bit embarrassing...I don't have any underwear..." CC blushed.

Niles laughed and asked "How do you forget to pack underwear?"

Every head turned when CC entered the club on Niles' arm. "They are all wondering what such a hot mama is doing here with her father." Niles whispered in her ear.

CC turned to face him and kissed him in such a way that no one would ever question their relationship. "Now, they'll all leave me alone knowing that I belong to you."

"Well, I wouldn't say it exactly that way, CC. You belong to you…you choose to be with me, for which I am honored and very grateful." Niles kissed her softly and escorted to her further into the club.

They danced and talked and kissed and it was a most wonderful night. Niles couldn't believe how nervous he was as they made their way back out in to the chilly night. They dressed for the cold and it was actually rather warm for Montreal. They chatted a bit while they walked and when they finally reached the door to their room CC was just finishing a story. "So I threatened him and when that didn't work I finally had to offer him money." CC made her best 'Bitch of Broadway' face and barked out, "47th street. If you can get me there in 15 minutes, there's an extra 50 in it for you."

They laughed together and as their voices faded they locked eyes and tried not to think about what may or may not happen on the other side of the door.

As CC went to open the door, Niles stopped her and took her in his arms, "I just want you to know, whatever happens, this trip as been amazing. You're amazing." He leaned down and kissed her with all the emotion inside of him.

They tumbled through the door, hardly able to keep their hands off each other. Niles kicked the door shut behind him, his lips never leaving hers.

CC pulled at his coat jacket, desperately trying to get it off him. Niles helped her as best he could, all the while reaching behind for the zipper of her dress.

When Niles pushed her back on the bed, stopping only long enough to confirm the look in her eyes and the desire in her heart.

"Oh Niles" CC moaned into his mouth, their kisses as passionate as their embrace.

Their whole stay in Montreal was a blur of site seeing and love making. They were quite happy that the hotel was right downtown as they could pop in throughout the day.

When they checked out of the hotel, the receptionist handed them the receipt which read "Mr. and Mrs. Babcock".

Niles looked at the bill and asked CC "Mr. and Mrs. Babcock? Is that the best you could come up with? Now what are we going to do?"

"What's the matter Butler Boy?" CC asked him, slightly confused at the tone of his voice. "It wasn't like I could use Mr. and Mrs. Brightmore right? I mean...you haven't even proposed yet."

Niles raised his eyebrows in shock at her words. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"You mean about you not proposing yet?" CC asked as she stuffed the receipt into her purse.

"Uhm…yeah!" Niles nearly burst at the seams.

CC looked at him coyly. "Well, you haven't." She started walking toward the door. "Yet."

Niles reached her in the middle of the lobby, grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "Yet? You seem awfully confident, Babs."

"Shouldn't I be, Niles?" CC cooed into his ear driving a shiver down his spine.

Niles, without hesitation dropped to his knee. "CC Babcock, you are the most amazing woman I've ever had the pleasure of hating. You know me better than any friend or family member and loving you has been and hopefully will be forever the greatest joy of my life. Will you marry me?" Niles pulled from his pocket a little black box and opened it to reveal a lovely antique engagement ring.

CC gasped lightly. "Niles! It's beautiful, how long have you been carrying that around with you?"

"I ask my mother for it on my first visit home after that kiss in the den. I love you, CC, I have no doubts, but if you're not sure…" Niles waited.

"Yes, Niles…yes!" CC practically sang into the lobby. "Well, are you going to kiss me or what?"

Niles looked up at her teary eyes. "I like it down here. You know, I can see your belly button."

"Hey," CC swatted softly at him and then helped him up. The minute he was on his feet Niles kissed her. They broke apart to the sound of applause in the lobby.

Niles and CC accepted the congratulations of the patrons that surrounded them as well as the hotel staff, who offered them a free stay the next time they were in town.

They were soon headed back out of town, glad the rain that had been threatening to fall had not done so yet and hoped they would stay ahead of it.

The border crossing was rather uneventful, and they made good time all the way into New York City. When they got into Manhattan the motorcycle made a strange noise so Niles pulled over to the side. After three or four attempts, he was unable to get it started again.

"Here, let me call the auto club." CC offered, pulling her cell out of her purse. "What? No service?" CC shook the phone in the air, "How come there is no cell service in the middle of freakin' Manhattan!?!"

"It's ok CC, relax," Niles tried to calm her down. "If we just stay on the side, the traffic cameras will pick us up and send the tow truck."

By the time the tow truck arrived to take them back to the mansion Niles and CC were both near starved. "Take the bike to this address, this is the garage code." Niles handed the man the information and more than enough money to ensure the safe return of his bike. "Well, my love, what should we do now?"

CC smiled at him. "I've already got a cab on the way."

"I could've hailed us a cab, CC." Niles seemed almost indignant.

The cab pulled up to the curb before they could discuss it further and Niles and CC hopped in. "407 East 86th." CC offered the driver. "Get us there in fifteen minutes and this hundred has your name on it."

"Do you always bribe your drivers to get you there faster?" Niles asked.

CC leaned in close and growled in his ear. "There's one driver in particular that I'd give a lot more than money…but I prefer it when he takes his time getting me there."

They arrived at CC's penthouse in near record time. She handed the driver the fare and the hundred dollar tip. When they entered the apartment Niles picked up the TV guide which CC promptly ripped from his grasp and tossed to the sofa. "There's nothing worth watching on TV, what are we supposed to do now?"

Niles wasted no time and swept her into his arms and carried her up the hall to her bedroom. "Well, Love…shall we?"

He didn't even wait for her reply as he entered the room and gently lay her on the bed. His eyes took in every curve, every inch of her and she could see in his eyes how much he wanted her.

"CC, you are stunning," Niles whispered in her ear as he leaned over her and then kissed her along the jaw line.

"I love it when you do that," CC sighed into his hair. "I love being with you, Niles."

He looked up from between her breasts with a smile, "Me too, Love, me too." Dipping his head back down, it wasn't long before he had her sighing for many other reasons.

Later, as they lay spent in each other's arms, CC looked up at him with a wry smile.

"What is it, Love?" Niles asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm actually a bit hungry," came the sheepish reply.

"Well, I'm the just the man for the job." Niles slipped on his pants and headed to the kitchen.

When he didn't come back right away, CC yelled out from the bed, "What's taking so long?"

"I'll be right there, Love, I'm just waiting for the toast."

"Waiting for toast? Why does one wait for toast?" CC queried back.

"Well, when that's all there is besides capres and pickles in the fridge, one waits for toast!" Niles answered as he walked back to the room with a plate of toast and jam. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he handed the plate to CC. "Sorry Love, this was all I found. I'll go out and get us something tomorrow morning."

"Well, in my defense, Niles, we were on vacation. It's not like I could leave the fridge full of food. It would have spoiled." CC batted her eyes as she bit into the toast.

Niles kissed the bit of jam from her mouth. "I meant nothing by it, Love. I think it will be great fun to go grocery shopping with you."

"I don't usually like grocery shopping." CC wrinkled her nose.

Niles raised an eyebrow. "You've never let me take you grocery shopping. I have a very special technique."

"I'll bet you do." CC purred and watched as Niles' eyes grew dark with desire. "When do I get to sample a few of your other 'special techniques'?" CC watched as Niles' boyish smirk and desire darkened eyes turn almost evil. "Uhm…Niles?"

Niles nearly ran from the bedroom and returned as quickly with the jar of strawberry preserves in his hand. "CC, do you trust me?" CC nodded that she did. "Then please, close your eyes and lie back."

CC did as Niles instructed and using the spoon he'd brought in with him, he spread a generous amount of the sticky jam over the soft curls at the apex of CC's legs.

"Oh, God, Niles…that's cold!" CC almost giggled as she squirmed a little at his touch.

Niles answered with a deep chuckle. "Don't worry, Love. It's about to get a lot warmer." Niles put down the spoon and jar and nestled himself between her legs. With one quick glance up at her still closed eyes, he started the slow yet delicious job of licking the jam from her.

"Oh God, Niles!" CC immediately arched into his ministrations.

Niles gently held her hips in place. "I've never quite tasted anything that so complimented strawberry jam."

CC moaned softly. "That's it, just a little to the left and you've got it."

"I beg your pardon," Niles started with his eyebrow raised. "Are you really giving me instructions?"

"Niles...don't stop!" CC cried out when he lifted his head to look at her. "Please."

Sighing softly, Niles grinned. "Now, that's an instruction I'll be delighted to accept."

Niles dipped his tongue back into the sticky sweetness between CC's legs and sighed, "Heaven."

CC felt the wave crash through her as she cried out. Niles held her steady and stayed with her as the next orgasm came and went and was eagerly anticipating making her cum again when he felt her hands in his hair.

"Please Niles. I need you." CC begged.

"At your service, my Love." Niles quickly came up and joined his body with hers. "God, that feels so good, CC."

"Yes Niles, take me there." CC bit into his shoulder, "Take me there with you."

"I'm there Love, I'm ... " Niles felt the pressure give way and reveled in the sound of CC sucking in her breath at the same time.

* * *

"It's ok CC, I can go to the market on my own. You relax, I'll make us breakfast when I get back." Niles told her as he was getting on his jacket.

"I'm coming with you. I really want to see this special grocery shopping technique you mentioned last night." CC winked at him.

They rode down the elevator hand in hand. Niles couldn't help himself and pulled her to him in a quick kiss. Of course, once his lips met hers, there was nothing quick about it. So lost were they in each other they didn't even feel the elevator stop and only when they heard someone clear their throat did they pull apart.

"I do believe those ladies are staring at us." Niles dropped softly seeing the two older women stare at them in shock.

CC leaned over and pushed the door close button as she said "This one is full."

* * *

As they walked back into the penthouse CC sighed. "Niles…that was completely unfair."

"How so, Love?" Niles asked impishly.

CC stopped, turned and clamped her hands onto her waist. "You don't have any special technique."

"You've got to be kidding!" Niles feigned offense. "It's not everyone that can make a single call to that market, leave a list with whomever answers the phone and say 'it's for Niles' and get absolutely the best service and selections in the city."

CC shook her head at him. "I suppose you're right. I love the pride you take in your work, Niles. It's rare, really.'

"Don't patronize me, CC. Anyone can do my job." Niles moved past her into the kitchen to put away the groceries.

CC put on her huffiest attitude and followed him closely. "I'm not patronizing you!" She waited for him to turn or toss a response. "Hey, Hazel, look at me!"

Niles spun around ready for battle and they were nearly nose to nose. "Hazel? Was it Hazel who made love to you this morning?"

CC smiled softly. "No, that was you, Niles. It's always been you…Butler Boy." CC just stared at him.

Niles frowned not really angry. "What are you staring at?"

"Your eyes. Even when we fight I can't help but get lost in them." CC leaned in and kissed him softly. "I've never seen such an amazing shade of blue."

Niles' eyes softened immediately at her words, "We're not fighting CC." He leaned in and kissed her quickly, "I just don't like it when you make it sound like what I do is a big deal. I'm a butler. Yes, I do my job well, but still..."

"Well? I know I make fun of you all the time Niles, but seriously, you are the only person I know who can whip out a fully catered backer's party with little to no notice. Maxwell relies on you to run his life, not just his kitchen. In fact, I know that everyone in that house depends on you being there Niles," CC took a breath and lowered her eyes a bit, "including me."

Niles brought her into his embrace and held her close for a long while. Looking down into her eyes for another full minute, and finally kissing her, he said "Well, truth be told, I haven't always been in this line of work."

CC looked up at him more than a little surprised, "Do tell, Butler boy, do tell..."

"You won't believe me, CC." Niles smirked at her.

CC narrowed her gaze. "Niles Andrew Joseph Brightmore, you tell me now, or never again take me to bed." CC offered her most sultry look telling him she meant business.

"Well, I'll miss having you in a bed," Niles backed her into the fridge. "And yet, there are so many more interesting places to have you." He nuzzled into the nape of her neck and nipped at the soft skin he found there.

CC gasped slightly. "Niles…that's not fair. How can I really know you, if you don't allow me to know about all of you?"

"No one knows me like you do, CC." Niles felt her soften under his touch, and still a pang of quilt ached in him. He pulled back just enough to meet her gaze. "Do you promise not to laugh at me?"

"I give you my word, Niles. I won't laugh." CC told him honestly.

Niles inhaled deeply and let the air out on a slow sigh. "I spent a year in the seminary…" CC's eyes grew wider then he'd ever seen them. "I gave great consideration to becoming a priest."

"Are…are you serious?" CC asked barely above a whisper. Niles nodded his answer with a sudden fear in his eyes. "Why did you give it up?"

The fear in Niles' eyes doubled and he stepped back slightly. "I…I uh…"

"Niles, it's me, you can tell me anything, I love you." CC took his hands in hers.

Niles swallowed the growing lump. "I…met a woman, and fell in love." He slowly brought his eyes to meet hers.

"Oh…" CC began and Niles quickly interrupted.

Niles smiled softly. "Let me explain…"

"No, Niles…it's fine. I never assumed I was the first woman you ever loved." CC turned away from him.

"Then what is it?" Niles asked quietly feeling her pull away from him.

CC kept her back to him. "If a woman could make you leave the seminary…how do I know you won't meet a woman or even that woman and leave me?"

"CC…" Niles stepped toward her and turned her to face him. "It was in 1977, in a park in England. She was roller skating, caught a twig in her skate and nearly fell into the fountain. I caught her and she stole my heart." CC's stared at him amazed. "I was in my vestments as a studying priest, so she just never looked at me."

CC looked into his azure eyes. "Yes, I did." Niles smiled.

"I swear by all that's good and holy, I'll never leave you." Niles took her face in his hands and kissed her warmly.

Niles and CC enjoyed the rest of the weekend in each other's company. On Sunday night they were sitting by the fire looking at pictures of CC's childhood home.

"I seem to remember that there used to be a house under all that snow." CC commented at one of the pictures that pretty much looked like a complete white square. "We were at Nana's house for the holidays. I think Daddy was trying to take one of those artistic photos of the snowflakes..." CC laughed softly.

"Where did your Nana live?"

"Nana Lauren was born and raised in a small village just outside London." CC answered without looking up. "I remember visiting her every summer. We were just up the road from this horse farm. Those summers hold some of my favorite memories."

Niles smiled at her and kept thumbing through the photos. When he saw the next picture, the twinkle in his eyes turned near evil. "And…who might this pretty young thing be?"

"Niles!" CC nearly snatched the photo. "You cannot look at that!"

Niles stood up and waved the photo in the air. "Why not? I've seen you naked before…I've seen you naked today!"

CC stood up furious. "That's not me!" She stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

Niles turned the photo over and read what was written there. "DD six years old. Oh shit." Niles stood up and moved to the bedroom door. "CC…please…I didn't know…I just assumed…"

"That's the problem…you saw a pretty young thing and you assumed it was me…" CC tried to hide her sniffles. "Well, if you dig through those photos a little deeper, you'll find me…" CC's sniffles faded and Niles knew she had moved away from the locked door.

Niles made quick work of the photos until his eyes rested on a young girl of maybe ten with light brown hair and ocean blue eyes. "Dear God, she's beautiful…" he spoke softly and turned the photo to read… CC ten just before the weight loss.

Niles knew it had to have been written by none other than BB Babcock. "BB Babcock…you are a heartless shrew." He moved back to CC's door. "Chastity Claire…get out here now!" Niles knew if he used CC's given names that she'd open the door for no reason other than sheer shock, and he was right.

The door flew opened. "What did you call me?" CC wasn't angry, her tear streaked face showed only the shocked expression Niles expected.

"I called you Chastity Claire." Niles answered calmly and held the photo to face her. "You were and still are stunning. I don't know what load of crap your mother hammered into your head, but you were absolute beautiful."

"Do you really mean that, Niles?" CC sniffed and wiped her nose with the tissue she held.

Niles took her in his arms. "I do, my dear sweet Chastity." He kissed her softly and hugged her to his chest. "And as for your mother…right now, I could kill her with my bare hands!"

* * *

CC nestled into the crook of Nile's arm as they enjoyed the ocean view from the incredible suite that they were in.

"Niles, this cruise was an absolutely amazing idea!"

"Did I tell you that Max and Fran wanted to throw a big huge party for us?" Niles chuckled, "I love their good intentions, but really, we see their kids all the time, and it would have just been Noel and Sylvia added to the mix. DD couldn't make it anyway, husband number five had some big merger in Texas."

"Well, I think celebrating our 20th anniversary on an Artic Cruise was definitely a much better idea." She kissed him softly on the edge of his jaw and then pulled the covers back.

"Where are you going? Dinner isn't for a while yet...I thought..." Niles raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh come on, you insatiable old man! We can do that anytime!" She leaned over and kissed him again, a bit more insistently, and then pulled away again, "I promise...Right now, I would like to go for a walk up on the deck. There are tons of icebergs out there, and I've never seen one up close."

Niles got out of bed somewhat reluctantly and mumbled under his breath, "Hopefully, not too close..."

"I heard that," CC tossed a pillow over at him. "Now stop being such a spoil sport and let's go." Her smile was contagious and soon, they were both walking arm in arm on the promenade deck.

"Niles! Was that a polar bear?" CC half questioned, half exclaimed.

Niles looked in the direction she was pointing to, and noticed not one, but two huge white bears. "Indeed CC. They are quite majestic creatures."

"I agree. You know I recall reading somewhere that polar bears mate for life." CC smiled at her husband.

Niles frowned slightly at her. "I'm not sure what you mean, Love?"

"They are like us. Mated…for life." CC took Niles' arm and kissed his cheek.

"Dear God, woman, don't threaten me while I'm on a ship…I can easily jump overboard." Niles winked and they started back around the deck.

Later, while CC was still dressing for their evening, Niles opened the top drawer of the dresser he'd been using for nearly a week and whispered to himself, "It was right here! It didn't get up and walk away by itself!" He pulled out the contents of the drawer and was relieved to find the small velvet box. "There you are!"

"What?" CC asked as she stepped from the dressing room. "I couldn't have been that long."

"Uhm…" Niles tried unsuccessfully to cover his mistake as he spun around keeping his hands behind his back. "I uhm…I always miss you when you're away…" Niles sent up a silent prayer that his response would be enough.

"Niles Andrew Joseph Brightmore…don't hand me that load of bull. It wouldn't have worked thirty years ago and it certainly won't work now." CC stood with her hands seductively on her silk covered hips.

Niles couldn't take his eyes off the woman he so adored. CC stood just in the doorway of the dressing room, the light behind her framing her perfectly. She wore a deep purple evening gown, not fancy, but form fitting enough to show all her best features. "God, CC, you take my breath away."

"Thank you, Niles. Now, don't even think for a second that's going to get you out of telling me exactly what you're hiding behind your back." CC took slow, sexy, deliberate steps toward him.

"CC…" Niles warned her. "It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Then surprise me, Niles." CC continued her tantalizing approach.

Niles was frozen in place at the passionate and enticing look in her eyes. "CC…" He tried to keep himself calm all for naught. When CC finally stood toe to toe with her husband of twenty years he sighed deeply. "Oh alright, I never really could deny you anything."

"You better not ever try either." CC chided him.

Niles pulled his hands from behind him and opened the box revealing a platinum anniversary band with a twenty tiny diamonds circling it. "Happy anniversary, my love."

"Oh, Niles!' The tears started filling CC's eyes. "It's beautiful." CC held her finger out for Niles to slip the ring on. "I love you, Chastity Claire Brightmore."

"And I love you, Niles…now, always and without end." CC took his face in her soft hands and kissed him warmly.


End file.
